


The competition

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Series: Family is made by us ♡ [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Doctor Dad, Established Relationship, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, Iron Dad, M/M, Spidey son, no need to read the previous part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: Stephen is a ticklish person.Peter is a ticklish person.The Avengers know this... Shenanigans and very serious elections happen.Who will win the title of Mayor of Giggle Town?





	The competition

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, try not to cry too hard at the mistakes and butchered grammar. 
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 days. I've never been this productive? Or able to do one-shots? I'm shook babes

It started on the day where the team was in the living room and Steve had poked Peter in retaliation to _“Mr Steve I'm very strong and badass what you mean I'm weak?”_ and the teen let out an ugly snort. Everyone stared at the two of them.

 

_“I'm not ticklish!” Peter said as he gestured wildly. “I'm just uh… allergic to… fingers?”_

_“Right.” Replied the captain in a deadpan voice. “So if I poke you again, you won't laugh?”_

_“I never laughed because I'm not ticklish Mr Steve what are you talking about?” Nervous laughter. “Of course I won't but cause of my allergies… well you know, it's not like… recommend for you to do that.”_

 

Unfortunately for Peter, Steve ignored him and poked him again… and again, and again. Soon enough, the teen was on the floor laughing and gasping for air while the other avengers laughed at him instead of helping.

After that fateful day, it became a running joke to poke Peter whenever he least expected on par only with poking Stephen.

 

The teen was always on high alert and whenever his spidey senses told him, someone was about to tickle him, he would run and hide. Luckily for him he was very flexible and for a certain amount of time no one could figure out where he was.

 

Unfortunately for Peter, his friends at the Compound were either enhanced individuals like himself or super spies or geniuses… It actually didn't take long for them to figure out a plan to catch the teen.

 

The Avengers “secret” weapon ended up being Vision as he could float and phase through various surfaces. So far Vision has found Peter in the closet, cabinet, top of the fridge and under one of Tony's cars in the garage.

 

_“Please Mr Vision stop, I can't take it any longer.”_

_He said in tears as he tried to squirm away from Vision while inside one of the cabinets in Tony's workshop._

_“Then perish.” The sentient being responded in a deadpan voice and if Peter hadn't been laughing then, he would be now._

_There was something hilarious about Vision quoting memes and vines with a stoic face._

 

On one special occasion, Clint found him hiding in the vents eating his secret stash of cookies, Peter almost got hit with an arrow.

 

On the other hand, Stephen had suffered the same at the hands of the avengers and was as equally successful in running away as Peter. He figured out he could portal himself away but if the others were faster than him, all chances of escape were lost.

 

There had been a remarkable time where they used Bucky’s skills against him. The man had shadowed the wizard and caught him off guard in the garden, leaping from the top of a tree while yelling _“Go! Go! Go!”_ , tackling him with a triumphant expression as the others seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Stephen had been truly surprised and impressed.

 

In conclusion both Stephen and Peter were in similar positions. And the teen had thought that he could ask for the sorcerer's help, maybe form a ticklish solidarity between them but he had been terrible wrong… The betrayal was still fresh on his mind, the man had formed a portal underneath his feet and he fell on the couch in the living room where everyone was ready for the attack.

 

And naturally revenge eventually followed, Peter couldn't help but to grin at the memory. In his defense Stephen had been a fool to not expect this when he was the one to betray him first.

 

_“You've yeed your last haw doctor dad.”_

_“I- what does that even mean?” He asks from where he is, stuck on the floor by the teen's web shooters. “Why are you doing this Peter?”_

_“It means I win.” A beaming grin, before he shouted. “Hey guys, mister doctor is here!”_

_“You-”_

_“Started first doctor dad now you have to deal with the consequences.” He chuckled and gave Stephen one last wicked grin before the team entered the room._

 

All of these events led to their current predicament, Tony organizing actual elections so they could decide who was the _Mayor of Giggle_ _Town_ , the king of being ticklish. The team found out about this when one morning, they stumbled to the kitchen in various degrees of sleepy and found posters all over the Compound, informing that yes it was _essential_ that all avengers voted and Tony would find out who didn't.

The contenders themselves were obviously not interested in winning, so it fell on the rest of the team to make up arguments on why Peter should be elected or vice-versa.

 

During that period between the announcement and the day of the elections, Peter and Stephen have tried to sabotage each other and making plans to catch the other off guard. It was at that time that the team re-learned that Stephen was not the composed guy he appeared to be but was in fact an actual dork with no shame and cunning plans.

 

_“Tony you don't understand.”_

_Natasha overheard as she headed towards the gym._

_“What is it exactly that I don't understand?”_

_“I have a reputation to maintain, I can't win. I will not abide for this, I'll… undermine the votes if I have to.” Tony's laughter followed after that sentence._

_“Are you serious right now? Did you just hear yourself, oh my god I can't believe I'm dating such a nerd!”_

_“I'm not a nerd!” He replied indignantly._

_“Yes, yes you are! The biggest nerd in this house, I'm going to get you a shirt that says that.”_

_More laughter followed and Natasha herself covered her mouth to hide her smile as she continued walking to her destination._

 

On the fateful election day, Peter and Stephen caught the shock of their lives when Tony picked the box where each avenger had placed their vote and tossed it in the air.

 

“Elections are kinda boring anyway don't you think?” He said as the whole team stared at him in various degrees of shock and amusement. “So I, Tony Stark, being the genius I am, came up with an even better idea.”

“Oh no.” Peter quietly muttered and Tony looked at him in the eye and grinned.

“Oh yeah babies!! There are no losers in this house, only winners so… Natasha bring me the box please.”

 

The assassin smiled and picked up a box that was placed next to her and held it out to Tony. The man opened the box and took a shirt out, laughter echoed all around the room upon seeing what was written on it.

 

**Don't poke the Mayor!**

 

In big letters and terrible font, with a little mayor hat. It was… _‘quite outrageous, if one were to be honest’,_ Peter thought to himself.

“Natasha made them!” The engineer said.

_‘On second thought… Maybe the shirt isn't quite so bad.’_

 

“They came in different colors! So tell me in what color do you guys want later cause right now there are only two shirts and they're for our very special boys.”

“No.” Stephen deadpanned. “Not happening.”

“Bold of you to assume we care about your opinion doctor.” Vision instantly replied in an equally deadpan voice and Peter struggled not to laugh.

“You're going to wear it whether you like it or not.” Clint added with a grin. “Don't bother fighting us, you'll lose.”

 

The man immediately closed his mouth when he heard the archer and pouted. Tony refrained from taking his phone out and snap a picture, Friday would take care of it.

 

“Tony aren't you forgetting something?” Steve asked and the brunet immediately went back on track.

“That's right! We have other goodies for you two and no it's fine, you don't have to thank Steve for his brilliant idea.”

 

He goes through the box again and takes out a pair of ridiculously stereotypical mayor hats.

 

“Mr Stark…”

“Yes kid?”

“I-” He didn't have words.

“You're not honestly expecting we wear those, right?” Stephen asked still incredulous.

“Yuppp.”

“This is absurd and ridiculous.”

“Yeaaah most of my ideas tend to run like that. It doesn't make them bad though.”

“For once.”

“Now now Capsicle don't steal my thunder.”

“It doesn't matter.” The sorcerer interrupted. “It's not going to happen.”

 

But it did happen, with collective effort and the surprising help of the Cloak of Levitation.

_“You've betrayed me.” The man mutters in shock and the Cloak shrugs._

15 minutes later both Stephen and Peter were wearing their shirts and hats.

 

During the following weeks, they were forced to wear the shirts and hats whenever possible. Stephen being the one wearing the most since Peter had to go to school and they weren't bullies that would force him to wear it there although Stephen would like to re-evaluate that statement.

The problem got out of hand when Stephen partnered up with Sam and Bucky to take down a small time villain and they _insisted_ on him wearing the hat.

 

At one point during the confront, the hat fell and the Cloak left to pick it up and place it on his head. The villain watched the Cloak do that with a confused expression and Bucky took the opportunity to take him down.

 

_“See it's not so bad!” Sam said while laughing. “It was good for a distraction.”_

It was a source of teasing for a long time.

 

A couple of days later Tony arrived to kitchen in the middle of the afternoon, hair sticking out in several places with a proud grin. Small and actually kinda cute badges saying “Don't poke the Mayor” he handed one to Stephen and the other to Peter.

 

The team allowed them to not wear the hats and shirts as long as they wore the badges. It was fine except no one really respected what either the shirts or badges said.

In fact they seemed even more eager, Peter pretty sure he overheard Clint and Wanda talking about bets on them.

 

He wasn't exactly surprised, after all he had organized the _“How long Dad and Doctor Dad are going to take to finally get together?”_ bet. Bruce ended up winning a lot of money back then.

 

But if Peter was being honest, it made his chest feel warm. This unlikely group of people found each other and formed a family. They were all kinda crazy but somehow they fit together.

They bickered, teased, laughed and loved together. Life was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? :) <3


End file.
